


Spend the Night

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [18]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 暁月の円舞曲 と 蒼月の十字架 | Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow
Genre: Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Post Season 3, Soma Cruz speaks Spanish, Time Travel, Trevor fell through the infinite corridor, and there was only one bed, takes place after dawn of sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Trevor falls through an infinite corridor while in Lindenfeld. The portal was supposed to lead to Dracula, but he ends up in front of someone named Soma, who definitely isn't Dracula.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont & Kurusu Soma | Soma Cruz
Series: October Prompts 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Spend the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: Alternate universe with sharing a bed  
> Additional prompt from the [Castlevania Creatives List](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server): Resurrect/Reborn

Trevor stared at the boy. The boy stared back at Trevor. _“Mierda,”_ he said, putting a hand to his head.

“You said it kid,” Trevor responded, also in Spanish. “Now, where the fuck is Dracula?”

It took time to sort everything out. Apparently, whatever portal that night creature had opened led here, not to Hell, but sometime in the distant future. Dracula was “defeated” apparently, which Trevor would believe--since the huge city with many people looked distinctly _not_ razed to the ground--but the kid got shifty-eyed whenever Trevor brought it up. So he was going to keep an eye out for surprise vampires.

Communication was another beast in itself, because whatever Spanish the kid was speaking felt off. He kept using words which Trevor was sure he made up; Either that or Trevor’s language skills had gone downhill without much practice. Both possibilities seemed equally valid.

Eventually though, the kid, Soma Cruz, offered for Trevor to stay in his "apartment."

“You don’t have anywhere else to go, right?” he’d asked. And Trevor did not.

At least in the future people were unfazed by his last name. The kid hadn’t blinked twice at the reveal, only said a confusing and hopeful, “Oh, Belmont. I know one. He’s a hunter too. I think he wants to retire, though.” Trevor kept his multitude of feelings about that tucked away deep in his heart.

Instead, he got acquainted with the shiny looking appliances meant for cleaning up. They were like the ones in the castle, kind of, but with differences Trevor chalked up to the time he was in. He did feel very clean, though.

Soma offered him some soft clothes while his got washed. It was nice, but even though they looked like they would be baggy on Soma, Trevor couldn’t fit well into the shirt. Since he wasn’t about to be Alucard, prancing around in tight clothing, Trevor just put on the pants.

Then it was time to sleep. Soma assured him his friends would be around to help in the morning.

“Fine. I’ll sleep on the floor-”

“No!” Soma had a stubborn look in his eyes, hands resting on his hips. “That would make me a horrible host. Mina would kick my ass.”

“Er… I’m not exactly a guest though. Anyway it’s your house.”

“You’re a guest as far as I’m concerned. And you’re Julius’s, uh, great-great-whatever ancestor, right?”

Trevor rubbed at his neck. “How would I know?”

Soma shrugged. “Besides, my futon is big enough for two people. I think.”

Once all laid out, they both stood there, staring at it. Trevor had to give it a little credit--it was bigger than a lot of the hay pallets he’d laid on, and it was a step above almost everything else he’d slept on while traveling around in terms of cushion.

“If you’re still fine with it…?” Trevor had shared before, but he figured it was a privilege of being excommunicated and traveling with a dhampir and Speaker.

Soma shifted from foot to foot. “Yeah, yeah. There’s plenty of space.” He couldn’t look at Trevor.

Sighing, Trevor flopped down on it. The kid would speak up if it was any real trouble. Probably. “If you want, I can still move to the fl-”

“No, no, it’s fine!” He scrambled to sit on the futon as well.

They both settled in then, blankets over both for warmth, and let the silence settle in. It was very quiet. Or at least, it was quiet in the room, but outside the small house there was a constant barrage of noises unfamiliar to Trevor. It set him on edge and made it impossible to sleep. So when Soma spoke up, Trevor was grateful.

“Hey, um are you awake?” he whispered.

“Yeah. Can’t sleep. Don’t know how you can.”

“...I’m used to it. But, well, I know I can’t promise anything, or I shouldn’t, but I’ll get you back home, okay?”

Trevor closed his eyes tight. “Yeah.”

“Because, I know what it's like to be, you know, to wake up in a completely different place. It’s terrifying.”

“You’ve been teleported to the future?” Trevor asked incredulously.

Soma laughed. “Not quite. But I got stolen away into an alternate reality where Dracula’s castle was sealed.”

“Damn. You’re lucky you’re alive.” Trevor rolled his head to look at Soma’s face. Even in the dark he could see some sheepishness. “A lot of my ancestors died in there.”

“Yeah,” Soma whispered, smaller than before. “Feel like I should apologize…”

“What?”

“N-no. It’s nothing.” Soma rolled onto his side, facing away. “Goodnight, Trevor.”

Trevor blinked, frowned, and let it go. He might find out tomorrow anyway. “Goodnight Soma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe. :3c I'm not sorry, I'm thirsty for time travel. I only regret I could not bring their fluffy coats into it. 
> 
> I am so curious about different characters traveling through time and meeting others they never have. σ(≧ε≦ｏ) I just think it's neat. Thus, this! When Trevor figures out Soma is Dracula reborn, he's gonna lose his shit haha. 
> 
> Yes, Alucard and Trevor do have a reunion, and they do fight and curse each other out before settling down to talk, as per tradition. XD
> 
> Please let me know what you think! ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ♡


End file.
